Fantasy Island (film)
| writer = | based on = | starring = | music = Bear McCreary | cinematography = Toby Oliver | editing = Sean Albertson | studio = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 110 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $7 million | gross = }} 'Blumhouse's Fantasy Island' (or simply 'Fantasy Island') is a 2020 American supernatural horror film directed, produced, and co-written by Jeff Wadlow. A horror reimagining of the television series of the same name, it stars Michael Peña, Maggie Q, Lucy Hale, Austin Stowell, Portia Doubleday, Jimmy O. Yang, Ryan Hansen, and Michael Rooker. Jason Blum produces the film through his Blumhouse Productions banner. ''Fantasy Island is scheduled to be released in the United States on February 14, 2020, by Sony Pictures Releasing. Premise Cast * Michael Peña as Mr. Roarke * Maggie Q as Gwen Olsen * Lucy Hale as Melanie Cole * Austin Stowell as Patrick Sullivan * Portia Doubleday as Sloane Maddison * Jimmy O. Yang as Brax * Ryan Hansen as JD * Michael Rooker as Damon * Parisa Fitz-Henley as Julia * Charlotte McKinney as Aphrodite * Robbie Jones as Rocklin * Kim Coates as Devil Face Production It was announced in July 2018 that a film adaptation of the Fantasy Island television series was being developed at Blumhouse Productions and Sony Pictures, with it being described as a mix of Westworld and The Cabin in the Woods. Jeff Wadlow was set to direct, as well as co-write the screenplay. In October 2018, Michael Peña, Jimmy O. Yang, Dave Bautista and Lucy Hale joined the cast. In November 2018, during an interview, Wadlow disclosed that Maggie Q, Portia Doubleday and Ryan Hansen had joined the cast, as well as suggesting Bautista may no longer be able to appear in the film. Michael Rooker, Charlotte McKinney, Parisa Fitz-Henley and Austin Stowell were cast in January 2019. Ryan Hansen later confirmed the film won't feature the character Tattoo from the television series. Filming Principal photography on the film began in January 2019 in Fiji. Some reshoots were done in July 2019. Music Bear McCreary composed the film score, replacing frequent collaborator composer Matthew Margeson. Jared Lee performed a track titled "Don’t Wish Your Life Away" which was released on January 31, 2020 and will be appearing on the film's upcoming soundtrack. Release Fantasy Island was released on February 14, 2020. It was originally scheduled to open on February 28, 2020 before moving up. Box office In the United States and Canada, Fantasy Island has been released alongside Sonic the Hedgehog, The Photograph and Downhill, and is projected to gross $13–20 million from 2,770 theaters in its four-day opening weekend. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:2020 horror films Category:2020 fantasy films Category:2020s supernatural horror films Category:American films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American comedy horror films Category:Films based on television series Category:Fantasy Island Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:Films directed by Jeff Wadlow Category:Films produced by Jason Blum Category:Films shot in Fiji Category:Films set on islands Category:Film scores by Bear McCreary